


【盾鐵】一次魔法的意外

by irenetwloverdj



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 16:49:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21323467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irenetwloverdj/pseuds/irenetwloverdj
Summary: 是車！有做夢幻想部分，超20個Steve警告有副cp錘基不要在意夢中的確切姿勢望食用愉快
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 10





	【盾鐵】一次魔法的意外

**Author's Note:**

> 這篇比較奇妙，是特殊的題材，不能接受夢中多盾一鐵的建議離開，謝謝

Loki又和Thor吵架了，捅腎的小刀最近被Tony拿去研究讓他沒了武器，失去了發洩的管道，所以一氣之下他就決定到Tony的實驗室裡晃晃，順便看看小刀能拿回來了沒有，"鋼鐵螻蟻你研究完成了沒有。"Loki拿著新掏到的咒語書走進Tony的實驗室，明明已經是很好的朋友，但是他們還是叫著最初給對方取的貶意綽號，或許這也是一種對對方的獨特吧！"還沒，小鹿斑比你又跟Thor吵架了。"Tony篤定的說。

Loki以一種不優雅的姿勢坐到沙發上，開始翻他的咒語書“不，是Thor單方面惹我生氣。”“Tony放下手邊的研究讓Jarvis繼續跑數據，然後端起了咖啡“那麼斑比，你這次打算待多久?我這裡可不養不做事的阿帕忒。”(注1)“我可以變成你的樣子幫你跟某人告白。”“那還是不了!我可不想你捱打了之後Thor來揍他。”“哼!”Loki不明意味的哼了一聲開始試驗新魔法。

“Tony，休息一下，過來吃點東西在繼續。”Steve端了一個擺滿高熱量甜食的托盤來敲實驗室的門，他當然知道實驗室的開啟方法，但是他就要假裝自己不會，這樣Tony才會來給他開門，他知道這樣不太好，但是他只是想...想用各種藉口跟Tony有多一點的交集“Jarvis不是就可以開關門嗎?你幹嘛親自去?”聽到Loki聲音的Steve笑容僵在臉上，他非常確定Loki是故意的。  
“Tony，Loki怎麼在這裡?”就算在吃醋他也沒有忘記謹慎，雖然Loki疑似和Tony成為了好友，也成為了Thor的對象，但是Steve還是不相信Loki，最主要還是因為吃醋 ‘Tony和Loki成為好友了!還經常一起說一些不讓他聽的話，Tony是不是覺得那個外星神比我好…’Steve的心裡委委屈屈的想，發散的思維簡直偏到了阿斯嘉德。

他把托盤放下“螻蟻，本王的降臨是你們的福分!”Loki慢悠悠的說，手裡開始試驗新的法術"你很期待吧Steve Rogers，"冰冷的聲音滑過Steve的耳朵"期待有一天能從裡到外的佔有他，艹/翻他，讓他整個人充滿你的味道。"Steve猛的後退了一步，Loki對著他挑了挑眉，彷佛剛才用法術在他耳邊低語的不是他。

"你知道我有千百種方法讓你曝光你的心思，"邪神宛如情人低語般的嗓音說著威脅的話語"Steve Rogers我剛好看到一個新的法術，我想它很適合你..."Loki舉起了手..."Loki！""弟弟！"即將施加到Steve身上的咒語因為Thor的出現轉移了目標，過大的衝擊力直接把Loki的施法軌跡推向了Tony，下一秒，Tony閉著眼仰天倒下。  
距離Tony倒下已經5個小時了，期間Steve用了各種方法，全都叫不醒Tony，找來了Pepper.Rhodey以及其他復仇者結果卻都一樣"吾友，我很抱歉！"Thor對Steve說"不如照著Loki說的大家一起入夢救吾友鋼鐵之人？"Steve一點都不相信Loki會這麼好心的告訴他解決辦法，畢竟原來的法術可是要施加在他身上的，但是此時也不得不照Loki的辦法讓所有人入夢，看看誰能對接上Tony的夢然後成功拯救他出來。

Steve是最後入夢的，入夢之前Loki給了他一句話"去做你最想要的吧！螻蟻。"

Tony清楚的知道自己在做夢，但是他完全不想清醒，快感一波一波的將他推上高潮，尖叫卻讓粗大的陰莖給堵住，男人那比常人更加巨大的粗長持續進出著他的嘴，直直頂到喉底再抽出，幾次下來本來想要推拒的舌頭只能無力的舔了舔入侵者，造成金髮男人一陣顫慄的刺激，被剛好舔上了的馬眼一抖，直接頂入喉部射了乾淨，抽出半軟的性器白濁從張大的嘴裡流了出來，男人用手沾著精液均勻塗抹在Tony的脣上，然後退開坐到一旁，旁邊的沙發上已經坐滿了一模一樣的幾個男人，他們全都光著身子，腿間的性器翹的老高，金色的毛髮間沾染著點點白色的精液。

棕發小鬍子的男人現在被幾個金髮的男人一起抱了起來，身體起了與現實不同的變化，胸前高聳的雙乳，腿間粉紅的花穴，男人現在成為了一個雙性人，而一群圍著他的金髮男人，則是20幾個他的暗戀對象___Steve Rogers。  
剛才在他後穴造成他高潮的粗大依舊不停抽插著，而剛才還未排上的Steve們發現變成雙性的Tony，都忍不住了，幾個人一齊上前來，一個Steve伸出手指插入還含著陰莖的後穴，就著之前留下的精液.潤滑液以及後穴流出的液體開始揉按擴張著，一個Steve迫不急待的舔上了鼓脹的陰蒂，一個Steve手指戳入的熾熱的新生花穴，花穴立刻絞緊了闖入者，而水液湧了出來打溼了腿間的棕色毛髮，一個Steve跨過了Tony的身體將陰莖擠入雙乳之間，乳房不大卻足以夾住粗壯的陰莖，白膩的胸乳上粉紅的乳暈中挺立著的奶頭引的另外兩個Steve血脈歕張，一人佔據了一個乳房，一個拼命舔吸著渴望從吸出一點乳汁，另一個則抓著自己的粗大，用龜頭玩弄乳頭，一會蹭蹭它一會頂頂它，一個Steve將陰莖順著殘留的白濁頂入口腔，兩個Steve則抓著Tony的手給自己手淫，Tony本來以為這樣已經很多了，但是他還是低估了Steve的數量以及身上可以發洩的地方，兩個Steve佔據了Tony的腋下，粗大的陰莖在腋間爽快的摩擦著，兩個把陰莖放到他的腳掌下讓他輕踩著，一個用龜頭玩弄著小巧的肚臍，一個因為Tony的腿無法夾緊而選擇了用龜頭摩縮著白嫩的大腿，一個Steve頂在股間，上下摩擦著股間，兩個Steve用陰莖玩弄著他的耳垂，淺淺的摩擦耳孔，或是讓陰莖在耳後輕輕頂弄，兩個Steve抓了一把Tony棕色的頭髮纏繞在陰莖上用手自己給自己手淫著，他們動作很小心都沒有弄痛Tony，一個Steve將Tony的陰莖和自己的放在一起摩擦，頸側的兩個，背後和胸前的數個，Tony全身上下佔滿了Steve，沒有擠進去以及已經做過的Steve都坐在旁邊羨慕的看著，一邊給自己手淫。

穿著制服成功對接Tony夢的Steve一進來就是這些限制級的畫面，被精液塗滿全身的Tony已經無數正在跟Tony做的自己，雖然知道這是個夢，雖然知道這證明Tony的性幻想對象是自己，雖然這些證明Tony對自己有感情，但是他還是挺生氣的，他走上前，瞬間所有的Steve停下了動作，開始一個接一個消失，快感嘎然而止的Tony抹開了臉上的精液看到面前穿著制服一臉複雜看著自己的真Steve，他就是知道這是真的，他尷尬的下意識召喚了戰甲;"Tony出來！"Steve敲敲戰甲面部讓他從裡面出來"你不出來我就開始扯你的戰甲了！"思考片刻之後Tony果斷出了戰甲，Steve略有些失望的看著穿上完整套裝並且全身乾淨的Tony，但是他很快就無法思考了，Tony一出戰甲就吻住了穿制服的Steve，兩個人的脣齒火辣的糾纏著，然後Steve就醒了！

"Tony！"他坐起身，其他人還沒清醒，他跑進了房間看到正在起床的Tony，出了夢境的他就像一隻委屈的大金毛，站在門邊可憐兮兮的看著Tony，轉頭看到這樣的Steve，Tony笑了"老冰棍，不上前親親你的男朋友嗎？"Steve蹭的上前抱住Tony"我愛你Tony。""我也愛你老冰棍。"

Steve用了最傳統的姿勢，讓Tony趴在床上，他的陰莖深深的頂入腸道深處，Tony兩手抓著被子眼框泛紅的尖叫"太...太大了！不要...太深了！"Steve的陰莖比他想像的以及夢裡的都還要粗大，撐的他又刺激又痛苦，陰莖只是普通的抽插卻帶給了他過多的快感，內壁的皺褶被撐開，每個敏感的點都被準確摩擦到，Steve的手還特意掰開臀瓣，更深的頂入，Tony的陰莖高高敲起噴射出白濁的精液，精液一次又一次被Steve艹射出來，直到Tony的陰莖疲軟Steve都還沒射出來，過於強烈的快感造成Tony眼前發黑，直到Steve抵著敏感點射了出來，他眼前一花，到達了顛峰，後面不停的流出水腋，疲軟的陰莖從龜頭流出了一股精液，造成陰莖一種蘇麻的快感，過多的高潮刺激終於讓他暈了過去，暈倒前他嘟囊了一句"我不要你當男朋友了。"聽明白的Steve只是滿足的抱住了赤裸的Tony"來不及了。"他親了親Tony閉上的眼睛。

彩蛋

01

Tony真的體驗過Steve之後再也不想與超1個的Steve發生關係了。

02

Tony送了Loki一打新研制的小刀。

Steve没有反对，但是送了Thor一箱的小道具。

註一是希臘的謊言女神


End file.
